


Tell Me I Was Dreaming

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Angst, Babies, Character Death, Death in Childbirth, Drabble, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-23
Updated: 2007-01-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Isaac holds his daughter as he spends his final moments with his wife.





	Tell Me I Was Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for 100Hanson ages ago. The prompt for it was 80. Death. Back then I left it open as to which Hanson it was but I always pictured Isaac as the main Hanson.

I sighed as I held my new daughter in my arms. She was such a small little thing. Already starting to show her stubborn nature which she got from me. Watching her move around I looked over at the hospital bed.

My beloved wife was laying there lifeless. How could bringing such an innocent life into the world take away another? I pondered thoughts in my head. Maybe if we had not tried so hard for a baby. Maybe if we hadn't gotten into the fight earlier this week my wife would still be here.

Looking back at my daughter I smiled, "Your mother would've loved you."


End file.
